OWATA!
by F.4.7.3
Summary: Gray kencan dgn Claire pd awal tahun baru n ketiban sial terus menerus! Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Oneshot untuk event tahun baru! RnR! XD


FATE : akhirnya kuselesaikan juga fic… XP

Someone : kupikir bakal kamu tunda ampe setahun! XD

FATE : aku kan juga mau ikutan terbit fic bareng pas tahun baru! DX

Someone : ngomong-ngomong… ini fic siapa nih?

FATE : sebenarnya ini fic yang kurencanakan untuk permintaan baby-chan, tapi berhubung jadinya trent ooc banget, makanya aku ganti aja jadi si Gray… sorry ya baby! DX aku janji deh untuk buat yang lebih cocok lagi! sorry ya! DX

Someone : enjoy… kita lihat kesialan gray hari ini! XD

FATE : disclamer! Aku tidak memiliki harvest moon! Oya, satu hal lagi! All Gray's POV

* * *

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang damai di Inn. Tahun baru yang menyenangkan. Hangatnya… tempat tidurku… Rasanya, aku tidak ingin bangun dari tempat tidur…

KRIIIIIIING!

"Huuuuhhh…" gerutuku sambil meraih jam weker yang berisik sekali. Menganggu tidurku saja. Kuraih jam weker itu kemudian kutekan tombol untuk mematikan alarm-nya.

KLIK!

Akhirnya berhenti juga, kulihat jam weker digital itu dengan muka yang merem.

Jam 10.30…

Lalu, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, kulihat Cliff masih asyik tidur karena lembur tadi malam. Aku masih setengah sadar. Lalu, kulihat lagi kearah kalender.

Tanggal 1 Januari…

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas meskipun ngantuk karena tanggal itu kulingkar merah. Kenapa kulingkar? Karena…

_**1! **_=)

_**2! **_X)

_**3! **_XD

*Gray sudah sadar sepenuhnya*

…

"OH MY GOD!"

Teriakanku sampai menjatuhkan Cliff yang tertidur pulas dari tempat tidur. Kepalanya mendarat duluan ke lantai.

"A… duh… ada apa sih?" rintih Cliff yang berusaha bangkit.

Aku kalang kabut untuk mandi, sikat gigi, ganti baju dan memakai topiku. Aku sudah lupa kalau aku akan kencan dengan Claire di taman bermain besar yang baru dibangun tidak lama. Aku sudah terlambat satu jam! Kuselesaikan mandi, sikat gigi, de el el dalam waktu 3 menit. *FATE : cepat ya… XD*

Yang paling terakhir, kuambil dompetku dan langsung melaju keluar dari Inn. *notice : kamu ketinggalan sesuatu loh Gray! XD* Cliff hanya bisa terbingung-bingung melihatku.

"Cepat sekali…" kata Cliff sweatdrop.

"Tidur lagi ah…" kata Cliff cuek bebek. Kembali meng-enjoy kasurnnya yang masih hangat.

…

…

…

BRAK!

GUBRAK!

Aku masuk lagi kekamarku. Benar kata si authoress error itu. Aku melupakan handphone ku! Gimana aku mau menghubungi Claire kalau tanpa handphone? Padahal sudah sampai didekat stasiun, terpaksalah aku kembali lagi dengan marathon!

"Aduh…" rintih Cliff lagi karena jatuh lagi dari tempat tidur.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu Cliff! BYE!"

BRAK!

"Dasar aneh…" kata Cliff sweatdrop lagi.

.

.

.

Sambil berlari kutekan-tekan hape ku dengan tidak sabaran. Aku mencari nomor hape Claire. dia pasti marah sekali sekarang!

"Ini dia!" teriakku sampai terdengar beberapa orang dijalanan. Pada saat aku akan menekan tombol hijau di hape ku…

_**0,01 detik…**_ =)

_**0,02 detik…**_ X)

_**0,03 detik…**_XD

…

BLACK OUT…

"…"

Aku lupa… untuk mencharge hape… *FATE : kasian delo Gray! XD*

Kalau sekarang ini aku berada dilapangan koshien, aku sudah memukul handphone-ku dengan stick base ball sampai ke Pluto sana.

"GRRR!" gerutuku kesal. Terpaksa aku melaju ke stasiun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa!

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di stasiun, aku buru-buru membeli tiket kereta dan langsung membayarnya. Aku langsung menyambar tiketnya dan segera menuju ke tempat pemberhentian kereta. Detik-detik terakhir sebelum pintu kereta tertutup, aku berlari dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam. XD

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku akan masuk ke dalam kereta!

_**5!**_

_**4!**_

_**3!**_ =)

_**2!**_ X)

_**1!**_ XD

.

SRET!

…

…

Pintu kereta tertutup… XD

"ARRRGGGHHH!" teriak Gray stress. Dia harus menunggu 3 jam lagi untuk kereta berikutnya. *FATE : makanya… jangan kesiangan… XD*

'Ohya! Ini kan stasiun! Pasti ada telepon umum!' pikirku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku langsung bergegas menuju keantrian telepon umum yang panjangnya dari sabang sampeeeeee merauke… XD

.

.

.

Akhirnya, sampai juga pada giliranku. Aku menghela nafas lega. Langsung kurogoh sakuku untuk mengeluarkan dompetku. Saat kubuka dompetku, kubuka dengan cepat. Aku langsung terdiam…

…

…

Tidak ada uang receh di dompetku…

"GRRR!" kubanting dompetku dan kuinjak-injak. Kenapa aku mengalami kesialan seperti ini hari ini?

"Tenang… tenang…" kataku pada diriku sendiri sambil ngos-ngosan. Gimana caranya aku menghubungi pacarku sekarang? Dia pasti sudah hampir meledak disana! DX

Tiba-tiba, mataku tertuju pada kios koran.

"Kenapa aku tidak menukar receh aja? Aku emang pintar! XD" pujiku terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku langsung memungut lagi dompetku yang sudah rombeng dan kotor, lalu bergegas ke kios itu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah menukar beberapa uang receh untuk menelepon. Untung aku cuma menunggu sebentar untuk memakai lagi telepon umum. Dan…

Akhirnya giliranku!

Aku langsung memasukkan 2 keping uang receh. Dan mulai kutekan nomor hape Claire.

"Ng… 0812…" gumamku sambil menekan tombol telepon itu. Tapi…

…

…

…

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" teriakku lebay di depan telepon. Yang benar saja, aku melupakan nomor hape pacarku sendiri! Banyak orang yang melihatku dan sweatdrop. Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat telepon umum.

"Gimana nih? Gimana nih? Gimana nih?" tanyaku sendiri panik. Aku melihat jam yang terdapat di stasiun. Aku sudah terlambat hampir dua jam!

Lalu mataku tertuju lagi di sebuah kios hape.

"Oh ya! Aku beli batere baru aja!" kataku cepat. Tanpa pikir-pikir, aku langsung menuju ke kios hape itu.

"Permisi! Tolong batere hape N**** tipe **** satu!" kataku cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya…" kata penjaga kios itu pelan. Cepetan donk! Aku gak mau diputusin sama Claire! DX

"Silahkan…" kata penjaganya lelet. Kesabaranku hampir pupus semuanya. Aku langsung meletakkan uang lebih.

"_Keep the change!_" kataku terburu-buru sambil memasukkan batere baru itu. _How generous I am!_ XD

Kutekan tombol power hape ku. Untung saja bisa menyala. Aku langsung bernafas lega. Tinggal menunggu sistemnya diloading. Tiba-tiba hape ku bergetar.

PIP! PIP!

'_You have 29 misscalls and one new message_'

"Waduh! Pasti si Claire marah besar!" kataku panik sambil membuka pesan dari Claire.

Isi pesannya…

_From : Claire_

'_Gray! Kamu lama sekali… Aku sudah capek menunggu nih. Kamu kesiangan ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang, tapi tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Skye disini! Dia mengajakku untuk berkencan sehari dan dia yang menraktir aku. Nggak apa-apa kan? Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi ya? P.S : aku juga janjian Cliff untuk pergi ke museum sore nanti. Jadi tidak usah menungguku ya! Claire._'

…

…

…

**IT'S OVER! XD**

"ARRGGGHHH!" teriak Gray stress karena pacarnya pada awalnya tahun baru dimonopoli oleh kedua rivalnya yang luar biasa berat! *FATE : lebay loh! XD*

Akhirnya, dengan kelelahan yang luar biasa, Gray yang berantakan pun pulang ke Inn…

Inilah awal tahun Gray yang menyedihkan… XD

**THE END... XD**

* * *

FATE : … *tepar lagi!*

Someone : dia betul-betul mati sekarang… oya! Selain cerita ini, Deff dan Yuki ada membuat sebuah cerita collab one shot tahun baru juga! Cerita ini dan cerita collab itu untuk event yang diberitahukan owly san di face book!

FATE : HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD


End file.
